The feeling of Love
by aisora14
Summary: "I don't see anybody here. It's just you and me, Syaoran-kun." "She's here with me, Sakura." "But I'm the only one here with you." "Exactly." "It's you, Sakura. The girl I like, it's you."


Disclaimer: I do **not** own Cardcaptor Sakura and any of it's characters.

Title:- The feeling of Love

Summary:- "I don't see anybody here. It's just you and me, Syaoran-kun." "She's here with me, Sakura." "But I'm the only one here with you." "Exactly." "It's you, Sakura. The girl I like, it's you."

* * *

><p>Bright sunlight streamed into the bedroom through the windows. A groan was heard and a boy got out of bed groggily and headed for the bathroom. The boy was called Syaoran Li, the one and only heir to the famous Li clan. At the age of 17 he had it all, money, fame, looks, brain etc. currently studying in Seijuu High of Tomoeda, Japan he lives with his older sister Sheifa Li who, out of his four elder sisters, is the only one not married yet. He's the school's popular heartthrob but his heart throbs for the one and only not-so-popular girl, Sakura Kinomoto.<p>

* * *

><p>Like always I headed towards my school's soccer field to meet my best friend and cousin, Eriol Hiiragizawa to practice soccer.<p>

"Ah, Good morning my cute little descendant." Eriol said with his usual Cheshire cat grin.

God, I swear he knows the best way to annoy me first thing in the morning!

"Shut it, Hiiragizawa! I told you **not** to call me that!

"Tsk Tsk, such rudeness towards your one and only best friend and cousin! Ah! I wish the world would come to an end instead!"

I rolled my eyes at his mocking and headed towards the field for practice. That's when I noticed **her**. I was surprised! Ok, not just surprised but shocked beyond my senses. She was **never** early **ever** but here she was standing near the gym in all her glory, apparently looking for someone. **She** was the girl who haunted my dreams most of the time. **She** was Sakura Kinomoto. I met her in the library. Iam from Hong Kong so obviously I'm not good in the native language. I was desperately searching for the book which Terada-sensei, my Japanese teacher, had told me to refer to for scoring at least a **B** if not an **A** in the language. That's when I bumped into her. She was carrying a lot of books so due to the impact she lost her balance and her books fell down.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. You aren't hurt, are you?" I asked the girl who had her head kept down busy in picking up her fallen possessions. Her soft honey brown hair shoulder length were the only thing I could see but the moment she looked up I was knocked out of my breathe. Emerald. My favorite color. Her eye color. They were so beautiful that I just kept gazing at them for what felt like an eternity. I was snapped out of my reverie when she spoke.

"No. It's ok, I wasn't paying attention either. I'm sorry too."

The tone of her voice was so melodic and the way she spoke with such politeness I was smitten instantly. I couldn't say anything else and she hurriedly picked her books and shuffled out through the exit. Since that day, a year ago might I add, I have been head over heels for her but hadn't had enough courage to ask her out. Hopefully this year's going to be different.

"You know, you look like a love-sick puppy standing here watching her with those eyes."

Damn, Hiiragizawa for figuring out everything in a moment.

"I wasn't standing for long and anyway, who're you calling a love-sick puppy when you, yourself are one!" I exclaimed with my face flustered.

Yup, that's right. My _dear_ cousin is in love with Tomoyo Daidouji, Kinomoto's best friend.

"Well, unlike you I'm not a coward and for your information asked her out yesterday."

"WHAT?"

Here I was trying to figure out how to **talk** to that girl and here Eriol has already got himself the one he loves!

"Silly, little descendant! Want some help?"

Oh how I hate this guy! Just 'cause he was born a _day_ before me, he started calling me _his_ descendant! and I believe that the Cheshire cat grin and the mock-ness has been with him right since he was **born**.

"No thanks. I would rather be by myself."

"Oh. But you sure are wondering what she's doing here so early, aren't you."

Damn that guy! I swear he has magic to read people's minds.

"Well, she was called by Tomoyo to come and listen to the song she's practicing for the talent hunt show."

So that explains it. Damn Eriol for **EVERYTHING**.

"So watch'ya waiting for? She's there standing all by herself. Alone. Go talk to her."

"WHAT? Are you crazy? What if she freaks out?"

"You mean, the way you're freaking out now?"

"Shut up! I'm not freaking out. Why would I."

"Just go." He chuckled and pushed me in her direction.

I gulped and headed to where she was standing. It's not like I haven't spoken to her at all. I always greet her whenever our paths cross but the last time we actually spoke more than two sentences was the time I bumped into her in the library.

* * *

><p>Mou, Tomoyo-chan's really taking her time. She asked me to come early so she can perform in front of, the way she puts it, an audience. I'm definitely not a morning person. I wish she shows up soon. Just when I was about to go inside 'cause it was getting chilly outside, I noticed Li-kun coming my way. I really admire him. He's always so kind and cool. I guess you can say he's somewhat like Kazehaya Shouta from the anime Kimi ni Todoke but in a 'more reserved' sorta way if you get what I mean. I don't know why, but lately my heart races whenever I'm around him and obviously Tomoyo-chan being observant as always saw right through me and started teasing me right away.<p>

"Ohayo, Kinomoto-san."

"O-Ohayo gozaimasu, Li-kun."

"You're up early today, is it your cleaning duty?"

"Oh no. I'm just waiting for Tomoyo-chan."

"Oh. I see."

I'm sure he can see me blushing and my heart's beating so loudly I'm sure he can hear it too.

"Y-you're here for soccer practice, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's my daily routine. I practice with Eriol every morning."

"Wow. Must be tiring to get up this early!"

I immediately blushed at that. I should know that not everybody's a late morning person like me.

"Not really. Let's go inside. You're shivering."

I blushed at that too and just nodded. He handed me his sweater which warmed me up instantly and his intoxicating scent entered my nostrils making my already pink face get red as a tomato, I'm sure.

"A-arigatou, Li-kun."

"Syaoran."

"Hoe?"

"I mean, call me Syaoran."

OH MY GOD. Did he actually, I mean **actually** allow me to call him by his first name?

"Only if you call me Sakura." I said shyly. I'm expecting way more than what I should but a girl can hope, right.

"Ok then, Sakura. It's a deal!" He chuckled and said.

"Hai! Syaoran-kun!" I replied with a bright smile. I was really happy. If Tomoyo-chan was around I'm sure she'd squeal like she usually does and record my every moment.

"Ne, Sakura. The winter festival is coming up, right. So did you plan anything for it?"

"Eh? Ie. I haven't started planning yet. But I hope it'll be fun."

"Sure, I hope so too." Syaoran-kun said with a chuckle.

"Sakura-chan!"

I heard a shout and turned around to see Tomoyo-chan running towards us. Finally, she's here!

"Mou, Tomoyo-chan you're late!"

"Gomen ne, Sakura. I was caught in traffic!"

"Trafiic? At this time?"

"You can never say anything about the traffic now-a-days." She said with her usual 'hohohoho' laugh.

O-kay. Now this is too weird. Tomoyo had this mysterious gleam in her eyes, almost mischievous! And I don't like it one bit!

"Ah, Li-kun. Your're here too! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Um, Daidouji have you forgotten, I go to the same school as you both so it shouldn't be a surprise, right?" Syaoran-kun said with a confused look. Probably his expression mirrors mine 'cause I'm also confused at Tomoyo's behavior.

"Ah, of course not! I meant, you're early too!"

"Yeah. Well, I practice soccer every morning so it's not a surprise for **me** being early but you both being early."

"Yes. Well, I wanted Sakura to listen me perform. I've got an idea! Why don't you and Eriol-kun come and see too?"

Eriol-kun? Since when did Tomoyo started calling Hiiragizawa-san _Eriol-kun_? I looked at Tomoyo and mouthed 'explain'. I know she knew what I meant by that so she sent Syaoran-kun away to call _Eriol-kun,_ as she puts it, so that we can get some lone time.

"So, Tomoyo-chan what's this with _Eriol-kun_, hunh?" I made quoting signs with my fingers when I said Eriol-kun just to emphasize my point.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. That's the reason I called you here early and the other reason too, the one which you already know." she said with a sheepish grin while I was lost at words. What in the world is this girl upto?

"Yesterday, Eriol-kun asked me to be his girlfriend and I agreed!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?"

Kami-sama! This was big news! She never told me she liked Hiiragizawa-san! And so I voiced out my thoughts to her.

"Well, you never asked. Besides you know now so it's not a big deal, right."

"Well, yeah you got a point there but still! You could've told me.." I sighed.

But forgetting my annoyance towards my best friend I squealed and hugged her and exclaimed "Congratulations."

We were talking about Hiiragizawa-san's proposal when the devil himself appeared along with Syaoran-kun.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Tomoyo, Kinomoto-san." He said with his usual smile which kind of creeps me out sometimes. It's almost like the mysterious glint Tomoyo gets in her eyes sometimes. I bet they'd make an awesome couple. Awesome, but dangerous might I add. I smiled and greeted him in return and we headed towards the music room.

"Oh no! I forgot my instrument!" Tomoyo exclaimed suddenly making us halt in our steps.

"Don't worry, we'll go and get another one from the old music room." Hiiragizawa-san said with a calm smile.

"That's a good idea! Sakura, you and Li-kun go on. Me and Eriol-kun will go and get the instument, ok." With that said Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa-san left and it was only me and Syaoran-kun.

* * *

><p>Darn. This is so awkward. It's been 15 minutes already! Where the heck are those two? God. Don't tell me. They didn't start making out or something, did they?<p>

Shit.

This is frustrating!

I need to end this awkward silence. But how?

"U-um, Sakura. How's your family?"

Way to go Syaoran! That was the lamest way to start a conversation. But she just smiled and replied..

"Otousan's doing well. He's an archaeologist so he needs to go to the dig sites and isn't usually home. But whenever he's home he makes sure to make up for the time he wasn't."

Wow. I never knew that. Must be hard for her to live alone mostly. But does she really live all by herself and what about her mother?

"I have an elder brother. I really love him a lot but sometimes Touya niichan annoys me **so** much calling me a kaijuu and what not!" Sakura huffed a little and I swear that was the cutest thing I ever saw! And well **that** answers half of my question.

"Sounds interesting. What about your mother?"

"My okaasan died when I was 3."

Oh shit. I shouldn't have asked that.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No, it's ok. I don't remember her that well but otousan and niichan keep telling me stories about her so I know that she was a great person and loved me and niichan a lot and although she's not here with us, I know she's always watching over us."

She had a distant look on her face must be thinking about her mother. Sakura's so innocent and always has a smile on her face that no one can guess that such a tragedy had occurred in her life.

"W-what about your family Syaoran-kun? How are your parents?" She asked surprising me. Somehow I feel warm inside just 'cause Sakura wants to know something about me. God. Seriously I'm such a love-sick puppy.

"My dad died when I was 8 but I still have my mum and 4 elder sisters."

"Oh. I'm sorry about your dad. I don't remember my okaasan that much so it's less painful for me, but it must be hard for you."

"Yea, you can say that. I was very fond of my father and when he died I felt really heart broken, but with time I learned to move on and then I have my family to think about and responsibilities of the clan too, as I'm the only heir."

"Wow. That's really mature of you Syaoran-kun."

Talking about the past sure did bring painful memories but the smile Sakura was giving me was more than enough to forget everything.

"What about your sisters? How old are they?"

"My eldest sister, Fanran is 25. She's married and has a son. The second eldest is Feimei, she's 24 and married with twin girls. The next one is Fuutie, she's 22 and recently got married. The last one is Sheifa. She's 20 and is not married yet. I live with her here and the rest of my family's in Hong Kong."

Phew. That was long.

"Sounds interesting." Sakura said with a thoughtful look. Must be absorbing all the information she just got. I got to know a bit more about her too. Somehow I feel a bit closer to her now.

"So, how's your school life? I know it sounds strange asking that 'cause we're in the same school and class but we haven't socialized before so.."

Way to go Syaoran! Lame question number 2. Now she'll think that you're an idiot, you idiot!

"It's quite fine. I understand." She replied with a bright smile. Wow. I can just melt away in bliss! Ok, snap out of it, Syaoran! Now's not the time!

"School's fun actually. Tomoyo-chan and the girls make it fun everyday."

"Oh. Say Sakura, do you have any _male_ friends?"

I really wanted to ask that question. I hope she won't get offended by it.

"Well, I have Yamazaki-kun. He's Chiharu-chan's boyfriend so we're friends with him and then now you and Hiiragizawa-san are my friends too, right, so that makes it three!"

I let out a breathe which I didn't realize I was holding. There was one more question I want to ask her so here goes..

"U-um do you like anyone?"

"Hoe? Well, I like Tomoyo-chan, Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan and Naoko-chan and also Mizuki-sensei…"

Oh God. She's so damn dense! I guess that's one thing I like about her. She would've continued her list of 'my favorite people' had I not stopped her.

"No, that's not what I meant, Sakura. Let me rephrase that question-Is there any **boy** you like?"

"Hoe!"

"What's that word of yours? Hoe?" I asked chuckling at her embarrassment.

"It's just a saying I picked up when I was little." She said with a nervous laugh.

"So, is there anyone you like?" I asked her again to get back on the topic.

"U-um no, not exactly."

Phew. Now that's a relief. That means I still have a chance

"What about you Syaoran-kun? Is there a girl you like?"

"Yeah." I said with a smile thinking about the beauty beside me.

"Hoe? Really? Is she from our school? Do I know her?"

Woah woah. She flooded me with questions. Now how am I suppose to answer those?

"Well, yes. To both of your questions. You know her very well."

"Honto? Tomoyo-chan and Chiharu-chan have boyfriends and I know for a fact that Rika-chan likes Terada-sensei so does that mean it's Naoko-chan? Although you can like the other three too but…" She exclaimed so quickly that I had to strain myself to catch what she said.

"No! I mean, she's not among the four of them." I explained vaguely.

"If she's not among them, then who is she?"

You. Yea right. As if I'd say that out loud.

"You'll know when the time comes, Sakura." I said with a wink.

* * *

><p>"S-a-k-u-r-a! Sheesh! I've been talking about the winter festival for the past half an hour and you here, are staring into space!"<p>

Still getting no response from the girl, Tomoyo walked over and waved a hand in front of her.

"Hello! Earth to Sakura."

"Oh. Yeah, what were you saying?" Finally snapping out her thoughts, Sakura said.

"Are you alright? I've been calling out to you for a while now but all you did was stare into space."

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan. I was just thinking. I'm all ears now, so tell me what were you saying?"

"First, **you** tell me what was going on in your pretty little head, hunh?"

"Nothing important. I was just thinking about Syaoran-kun that's all."

"And you're saying its **not** important? Mou, Sakura-chan you're so dense! Well, anyway tell me what were you thinking about Li-kun?"

"You know, he said that he has a girl he likes."

"Really?"

Wow. This was BIG news. Did Li-kun finally confess? Tomoyo thought. But from the looks of it, I don't think he did. She concluded.

"Un-hunh. He told me that. And he also told me that I know that girl very well but apart from you, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko there's no one else I know very well and he said that she's not among you guys so I'm just wondering who the girl is."

Tomoyo smiled wickedly. Sometimes she just couldn't help but be amazed at how dense and naïve Sakura can be, but then again that's Sakura for you and the denseness is one of her qualities.

"So does that disturb you?"

"Hoe?"

"I mean, does Li-kun liking someone disturb your heart, kura-chan?"

"O-of course not! What makes you say that? Obviously I'm not disturbed or anything of that sorts!"

"Un-hunh, and the pigs are flying."

"Tomoyo! Stop it! It's nothing like that!"

Or so you think. Tomoyo thought but didn't voice out her thought.

"Ok, fine. I'll stop because we have more important things in our hands at the moment. The winter festival is just round the corner and we haven't planned anything yet!"

"But there's one whole week left to do the planning. It's next Sunday, right."

"Yes and one week isn't enough! I have to make the perfect kimono for you! I have a design in my mind and I just need your size for it!"

"Mou, Tomoyo-chan! You don't have to make a new one! Remember the one you made for inter-school festival? I'll just wear that."

"No way! This is gonna be a special occasion, Sakura! I just know it! So you gotta be perfectly prepared for it, so let's get your size first."

"Mou! There's no stopping you once you set your mind into doing something!"

"Exactly! So size, kura ,size!"

"But you already know my size! God knows how many times you've made me clothes!"

"Yes, but who knows how much you've grown since the last time I made your dress, which was-"

"-which was just a month ago!"

"Oh shush! Stop complaining and stand here!"

Seeing no way out of it, Sakura grudgingly obliged.

* * *

><p>Wow. I must say Japanese festivals always leave me fascinated. The scenery was so beautiful that I just couldn't help but let my eyes roam around like a tourist watching the festival for the first time. I was snapped out of my daze when Eriol greeted someone.<p>

"Konbanwa Tomoyo, Sakura-chan."

During the last week, Sakura, me, Eriol and Tomoyo had gotten on the first name basis. I hate to admit it but 'cause of Eriol's and Tomoyo's relationship me and Sakura got a lot more closer. All four of us started spending lunch together and also started going to the mall or karaoke and of that sorts, together.

"Konbanwa Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun."

Both of them said together. I turned to greet them both but felt my eyes widen at the beauty in front of me. She looked damn beautiful. Sakura was wearing a pink kimono with cherry blossom petals printed on it and her hair were tied in a knot with a cute pink clip and some strands were left down to frame her face. I could say that she wore slight make-up, soft pink lip gloss and eyeshadow to be precise. She looked heavenly. She smiled shyly at me almost as if asking my opinion on how she looked. I gave a small nod to both Sakura and Tomoyo and let my eyes linger on Sakura for a while and then gave her a small smile to answer that she looked amazing.

After a long night, the festival was finally coming to an end. All four of us enjoyed a lot together and met several of our classmates and few other people. I met Sakura's brother, Touya, and his friend, Yukito, for the first time. Although it wasn't what I call a pleasant encounter but I'm glad I met someone important to Sakura. Her brother was glaring at me throughout our meeting and before leaving whispered to me that he'd kill me if I hurt her. Geez, talk about over-protectiveness. But I can see where he comes from, after all I'm a brother too, of four sisters might I add. We also came across my sister and her boyfriend, Ronin. Being the way she is, Sheifa pounced on Sakura and Tomoyo exclaiming how 'kawaii' they are. It took all three of us me, Eriol and Ronin to pull her off the dumbfounded girls.

Now, we were sitting in front of the bonfire. Many couples were dancing around it and many others were just watching from afar and soon the fireworks were going to start too. Eriol and Tomoyo had gone to dance around the bonfire and that left me and Sakura alone. The light from the bonfire gave her a golden glow making her even more beautiful. Suddenly she asked me the question I was least expecting her to.

"Did you see her?"

"Hunh?" I asked stupidly. Confused and not knowing who she was talking about.

"The girl you like. She's from our school, right. So she must've been here, did you come across her on our way?"

Oh. I chuckled, Sakura sure was dense. She never brought up the subject of 'the girl I like' since the day I told her, I thought she forgot about it so I am surprised that she brought it up now.

"Yes, she's here and I even met her."

"Really? But we were with you the whole time so that means I must have met her too! But I don't know who she was among the girls we came across. Is she still here?"

"Yes, she's still here. Do you want to meet her, Sakura?" I asked with a smile.

She blushed cutely making me smile wider.

"If it's not much of a problem."

"Nope. No problem at all."

I got up from my sitting position and gave her a hand.

"Hoe?"

"Come on, I'll take you to the place where you can meet her." I told her with a smile playing on my lips.

She grabbed my extended hand hesitatingly so I gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her along with me to a clearing I saw earlier on our way.

The clearing wasn't that far from the bonfire so we arrived within few minutes. Trees covered the area and a small stream was flowing in the middle. There was even a bench under a big cherry blossom tree. We sat on the bench for a while, just enjoying the nature in silence. Finally Sakura turned towards me with questioning and confused eyes.

"I don't see anybody here. It's just you and me, Syaoran-kun."

I smiled. I liked how she said 'just you and me'.

"She's here with me, Sakura." I replied to her giving her a warm smile to make her understand but I forgot just how dense she is.

"But I'm the only one here with you."

"Exactly." I told her with a knowing smile.

"It's you, Sakura. The girl I like, it's you."

There. I finally said it. My heart started pounding like crazy now. What if she didn't like me? What if she thought me as just a friend? What if she freaks out and ends our friendship 'cause of what I said? Several 'what-ifs' were going on in my mind. I watched her eyes widen as different emotions started playing in them. Confusion. Fear. Realization. And finally Love.

"Me too. I-I like you too, Syaoran-kun."

Finally. I let out a breathe of relief and smiled a smile full of love at her.

They talked for a while. She asked him since when he started liking her and he told her his story. He asked her the same thing and she said that she just realized it. Seeing Syaoran's bewildered look she explained that she have had feelings for him for a while now but was too dense too realize what they were until now.

After a while they got up to go back when the fireworks started. That's when Syaoran pulled her close and kissed her. They kissed and kissed under the moonlight till it felt like their hearts were gonna burst. When they returned to the bonfire hand-in-hand, Tomoyo and Eriol just smiled understandingly and allowed then to dance around the bonfire in order to celebrate their new relationship.

They never took their eyes off each other and just melted in the feeling of love.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I had this story on my mind for a while now. Please tell me your opinion on the story! I mentioned Kimi ni Todoke, didn't I? It's a really good anime! You guys should watch it if you haven't already. And also 'Skip beat!' the manga and anime both are amazing! Give it a shot!<p>

For those of you who don't know the meaning of some Japanese words i used, here they are:-

Mou-Jeez, geez or sheesh (Take your pick)

Sensei- Teacher

Ohayo gozaimasu- Good morning

Arigatou- Thank you

Hai- Yes or alright

Ie- No

Honto?- Really?

Gomen- Sorry

Otousan- Father

Okaasan- Mother

Niichan- Brother

Konbanwa- Good evening

Kawaii- Cute

Kami-sama- God

Tell me if i missed any and please review! REVIEW! ^_^


End file.
